


A Little Kick

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Sheithmas Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Sheithmas Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Shiro loves hot chocolate almost as much as he loves Keith.(Day 1 of Sheithmas Advent Calendar)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheithmas Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566091
Kudos: 16





	A Little Kick

Shiro’s always been a big fan of hot chocolate. It reminds him of cold winter nights, his grandfather sneaking him a little mug of sweet joy just before bed. It was their little secret, a treat Grandma wouldn’t have wanted Shiro to have, but Grandpa gave it to him anyway.

When he moved into the Garrison, it was something of a tradition that he certainly took joy in keeping alive. He was the Golden Boy, and no one ever turned their head about something that was clearly contraband. If they knew (and Shiro knew that they knew, and he knew that they knew he knew that they knew—) then they never bothered to do anything about it.

And, of course, everyone who needed a little pick-me-up always knew exactly where to do.

But, most importantly, Keith knew exactly where to go back then.

And now?

Now Keith’s picked up a few tricks of his own. It isn’t the same as Grandpa’s recipe—this is Mexican hot chocolate, something entirely different. There’s a kick to it that some people love and some people hate. Shiro falls into the former category, taking advantage whenever Keith puts a pot of it on the stove.

Sure, it’s unhealthy and burns his mouth, but it’s a lot like Keith in that respect. Once that first bite of spiciness mellows out, a guy can really taste the flavor. There’s so much there, just out of sight, and Shiro wants to discover it all. 

Even after they’ve been married for years, Shiro enjoys every winter where Keith will make him a cup of his specially-made hot chocolate. Shiro can wrap himself up next to Keith, allowing him to fall into that sweet, spicy, all-encompassingly warm embrace. 


End file.
